Te amoHawk Moth
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Todo ocurre en una oscura y fría noche, en la que Marinette descubre algo no muy agradable... Adrien Agreste ya No existe... o al menos, no de la misma manera. (universo alterno MLB,viñeta canon no compatible)


Marinette vaciló fuera de la puerta de su habitación privada, su mano se movía nerviosamente sobre el panel de entrada, sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba del otro lado...

Él le había gritado ...

Fue una súplica a través de una multitud de mariposas que cruzó la vastedad de la ciudad... una súplica que resonó en su mente y reverberó a través de su alma, exigiéndole obedecer.

Fue una llamada que la atrajo hacia él, una llamada de sirena seductora a su destino.

Ella era Ladybug...y tendría que lidear con Hawk Moth como siempre lo había hecho.

Empujó el panel y la puerta se abrió...

La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz provenía de las grandes ventanas que daban a las luces de la ciudad.

Allí, mirando por la ventana, una figura se levantó, su imagen oculta en la oscuridad..Él giró levemente al percatarse de su entrada... su rostro estaba cubierto, por una mascara.

Marinette cayó de rodillas torpemente, una vez más ofreciendo su mente, cuerpo y alma a este hombre, todo a cambio de la vida de los ciudadanos de París...

–¡Hawk Moth!–ella jadeó.–¡Tu vives!–

La figura lentamente caminó hacia la mujer que se postro ante él...

–No, "ESE" Hawk Moth esta muerto ...–, sonó la voz.

La voz era dura y fría, pero su dueño era inconfundible.

–¿Adrien?–Marinette susurró mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

El chico estaba escondiéndose de manera solida y rígida.. nadie lo reconocería...

La figura se paró frente a ella, extendiendo la mano lentamente, se quitó la capucha que traía puesta y revelo parte de su rostro, aunque claro, en su mayoría, aun había una mascara que lo cubría.

Marinette dio un paso atrás con un grito ahogado.

Las características familiares del modelo habían desaparecido y habían sido reemplazadas por algo frío y depravado.

La hermosa cara de Adrien estaba torcida en una sonrisa lasciva, cubierta con una mascara plateada, y sus ojos ... sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y manchados con un color amarillo enfermizo e ictericia...

–Hola, my lady–dijo simplemente.

Ella trató de retroceder fuera de la habitación, pero él la agarró rápidamente, atrayéndola en su áspero abrazo...

–¿Qué pasa, Marinette?–él se burló.–¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Está bien... le sirves al hombre responsable de que Adrien Agreste este considerado muerto, pero le tienes desdén a Chat Noir...¿eh?–

–¡Déjame ir, Se que eres Adrien!–ella gruñó.Marinette trató de librarse de sus brazos, pero él la sostuvo firme.

–Marinette– su voz detuvo su movimiento, manteniéndola en su lugar, –Yo fui quien te llamó... Yo soy el nuevo Hawk Moth... y te quiero a mi lado–.

–¿Como que?– ella escupió.–¡Como tu esclava o simplemente como tu concubina!–

Adrien entornó los ojos.–Marinette...–dijo con frialdad, –si quisiera una concubina, podría tener millares... Con una simple mirada y un pensamiento, las mujeres cumplirían todos mis deseos. Incluso si una mujer no me quisiera, con un movimiento de mis akumas podría hacerla creer que me desea más que a la vida misma –Él le dio una sonrisa cruel.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras se enfocaba una vez más en las mujeres en sus brazos.

–No My Lady, no te quiero como mi concubina... Te quiero como mi Reina–.

–¿Qué?–ella jadeó.

El chico la acercó más, sus labios rozaron los de ella.–Piénsalo Marinette...– le susurró al oído, –puedes recuperar tu vida, tu poder, obtener dinero...no te hara falta nada...y seras relativamente libre –Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz y Marinette se cerró.

–¿Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es ser tuya?– ella dijo fríamente.–Todo lo que tengo que hacer es entregarte mi cuerpo voluntariamente y puedo ser una mujer conservada...–

Adrien sonrió, –Creo que disfrutarías de lo que te ofrezco mucho más de lo que disfrutaste ser villana por servir... a mi padre–

Marinette lo miró furiosa.–Tienes una muy buena opinión de ti mismo, Agreste –

Los ojos del chico se endurecieron mientras empujaba a Marinette hacia su cama bruscamente, empujándola sin ceremonias sobre el colchón.–Sí, tengo una alta opinión de mí mismo, y después de esta noche, tú también lo harás. Cuando termine contigo, me llamarás tu amo...mendigaras por ello...Ladybug–

Rápidamente se movió junto a ella en la cama, la agarró con su fuerte abrazo y la besó posesivamente.

Marinette luchó al principio pero pronto le devolvió los besos con pasión.

–Veo que estás empezando a aceptar que soy tu dueño–.Él se jactó con una sonrisa.

Marinette lo miró furiosa.–Queda por ver si eres tan bueno como dices...–

Adrien frunció el ceño ante su insolencia.–Marinette... cuando termine, si que conocerás mis verdaderas dotes– Adrien levantó su mano izquierda y atrajo un akuma –una vez que aceptas una de estas bellas mariposas...nunca la dejas–

Luego se presionó contra la hermosa azabache, capturando sus labios en un beso voraz.Marinette sintió que su cuerpo ardía de deseo mientras Adrien quemaba un rastro de besos de sus labios y de su cuello.

Marinette quedó sin aliento por sus atenciones.Se sentía tan maravilloso... Ella necesitaba más, quería que él le hiciera el amor ahora.

Marinette soltó un gruñido de enojo cuando Adrien detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró expectante con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.–¡Adrien Agreste!–ella gruñó en frustración.

–No soy Adrien...soy Hawk Moth... Si quieres que continúe, tienes que llamarme por lo que soy...–

Marinette lo miró furiosamente.–¡Nunca!–ella gruñó.

–Vamos My lady–, bromeó –sé que quieres– bajó la boca otra vez para darle a su cuello un mordisco suave.Marinette jadeó ante su toque...

–Dilo Marinette–

Marinette temblaba de ira y continuaba frustrada.Ella necesitaba a este hombre y ella necesitaba que él completara el acto que comenzó... Suspirando por la derrota, ella dijo en voz baja:

–Hawk Moth...–

–¿Qué? No te escuché– Él chico dijo sarcásticamente.

–¡Amo!¡Hawk Moth!¡Adrien o como sea que te llames!–

El rubio le dio una mirada satisfecha de satisfacción antes de continuar lo que comenzó;llevándola a niveles de éxtasis que nunca imaginó que fuera posible.Finalmente, cuando él la llevó al borde ella gritó, descaradamente.

Él cayó pesadamente sobre ella, sus cuerpos brillaban cubiertos de sudor...

Cuando se enfriaron y sus pulsos volvieron a la normalidad, Adrien se levantó de encima de Marinette y se inclinó hacia atrás para poder contemplar su belleza.

–Te amo...Hawk Moth–, dijo en voz baja.

Marinette abrió los ojos y miró el rostro torturado de su "Jefe".Las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos inyectados en sangre, secos y amarillos.

Él Alargó la mano y se secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

–Hawk Moth estás llorando. ¿Cuál es el problema?– ella preguntó preocupada.

"¿Podría la intensidad de su amor afectarlo tanto?–

Su mano voló a su cara en confusión, notando las lágrimas por primera vez...

–Son estos malditos lentes de contacto amarillos que me haces usar Marinette–.

Exclamó mientras saltaba de la cama y desaparecía en el baño.

Podía oírlo hurgar en el botiquín hasta que lo oyó exclamar: –Lo encontré–

Adrien salió de la letrina deshaciéndose de la mascara plateada mientras colocaba gotas en sus atormentados orbes.

Luego comenzó el forcejeo para quitar las lentes para poder colocarlas en un pequeño recipiente de almacenamiento...

–Juro, Marinette... ¡¿por qué todas tus fantasías siempre implican que tenga ojos amarillos?!–

Desalojó con éxito la segunda lente, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

–Santos Miraculous son terriblemente incómodos –

Marinette se rió, levantándose de la cama para abrazar a su marido.

–Deja de ser un bebé, Gatito. Esos lentes de contacto no pueden ser más incómodos que traje de gato que me hiciste usar una vez–

Adrien miró a su esposa con timidez.–Siempre eres tan complaciente con mis juegos My Lady... Te amo–Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y le dio un suave beso.

–Y yo también te amo ..."Hawk Moth"–Marinette respondió con una sonrisa.


End file.
